


Wish we could do this more often

by realsenunnie



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realsenunnie/pseuds/realsenunnie
Summary: A chance to cuddle with your partner
Relationships: No bias, Optional bias - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Wish we could do this more often

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired when work was cancelled due to the snow...  
> Written in 2018
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/real_sen_unnie

As usual, your alarm woke you up at 6AM to ensure you were able to get ready for work on time. Throwing the arm that was slung around your waist off, you climbed out of bed to look outside your bedroom window. The weather had been quite horrible, with the snow coming down almost every day, and this morning was no different.

You sighed and made your way to the bathroom, washing up as quickly as you could. Once you were finished, you quietly made your way back to your room to decide what to wear. As you tiptoed around the bedroom aiming towards your cupboard, you heard your phone buzz on the bedside table.

Making the short way back to your phone, you checked the notification and were delighted to see a message notifying you that work was cancelled due to the adverse weather conditions. Looking at your partner, who was buried between the covers on the bed, you decided to give him some more sleep, not really sure when he joined you in bed yesterday night.

You headed to the kitchen to make yourself a hot drink before walking to have a seat on the couch in the living room. As you sat there quietly, you watched the snow through the living room window as it fell to the ground. Not long later, you heard footsteps against the wooden floor and turned to see your boyfriend, wrapped in the duvet looking at you in confusion.

“I thought you had forgotten your phone when the 6.30 alarm went off,” he explained his puzzled expression. “I’m assuming work is cancelled due to the snow?”

You nodded your head before replying “Yes. I didn’t mean to wake up- I must have forgotten to take off the rest of the alarms,”

He rubbed his face in fatigue and made his way towards you, blanket in tow. He managed to take the mug from your hand and place it on the table in front of you.

“Move up” he mumbled pushing you to the side to make some room for himself. Once you slid across the couch, he sat down and brought you back into the opening of the duvet and closed it around you. You felt his hands move around your waist as he placed his chin on your shoulder, in his aim to get more comfortable.

“This is nice, I wish we could do this more often” you sighed, basking in the warmth he was creating around you.

“Me too” he replied.


End file.
